Forum:Quey Larenzo-High Priest
Name: Quey Larenzo Gender: Male Age: 21 God Parent Choices: Quetzalcoatl Appearance: Brown hair and eyes, 5'10", 175 Ibs quey.jpg quey2.jpg quey3.jpg quey4.jpg quey5.jpg Personality: He is a huge flirt. He is Pansexual, which means he likes all genders(Females, Males, Transgenders, etc.). He is cocky and acts like a bad boy. He is very seductive. He even has turned straight men for him. Even though he acts like a bad boy he has respect for the gods, and will always look up to them. He likes the color blue. He is very talented and can almost do anything in the arts. He also is very athletic. History: He was made from the union of Quetzalcoatl and Luigi Larenzo. Quetzalcoatl met Luigi when he was in College. Quetzalcoatl found him very attractive and Luigi thought the same thing about Quetzalcoatl. Soon they started to date. After a couple months Quetzalcoatl left him. The next morning a baby was outside of his dorm room with a note explaining who he wa and what the baby was. Luigi took the baby and finished his schooling at his parents house. He told his parents that the baby was an accident between him and his "girlfriend". Quey grew up nothing like a normal boy. His father finally told his parents that he was gay and he and Quey moved to Massachusetts, where Luigi married David Brenner. Luigi and David adopted another boy named Bryson. Quey and Bryson grew up thinking that loving men was okay and loving girls was nasty. Quey was also told about Aztec gods and that he was not a normal mortal. When he turned 11 he started to notice that other boys usually liked the girls. That was when he turned pansexual. He dated girls until he was 14. He had his first boyfriend when he was 14. He also had a thing for transgenders. He lost his virginity when he was 15 to a guy named Brian. A week later he took his best friend's, Abby, virginity as well. He soon started to crave sex. He soon was known as a sex boy and school. When he was 18 he graduated. Quetzalcoatl came to him in one of his dreams. Quetzalcoatl said that he wasn't very proud of what he had become. Quey was very confused. The Next night Quetzalcoatl came to him again. He told him that he was his son. He also said that the next day he was sending a group of minor gods to bring you to the home of the gods so they could train him to be a priest. And thats what happened. The next day a group of people came and brung him to the home of the gods. He trained for 3 years, where he learned how to worship the gods and to be respectful. They tried to fix his sex drive but failed. He soon mastered the abilities of the High Priest. He had a telepathic bond with all the gods and he had great respect for them. They then gave him great gifts and sent him to Camp Aztec, where he is High Priest. Abilities: *He has a direct telepathetic connection to all Aztec gods, which is mostly used to deliver messages, for duties and for prayer. *He is able to read auras and sense spiritual essences. *He can communicate with the gods sacred animals. *Standard Quetzalcoatl powers. Weapons: He has gotten many gifts from the gods that he can use as weapons. BO Shield, Sword, Bow and Arrow, Battle Axe, and Battle Hammer. Username:District 12: Where you can starve to death in safety Sonofboreas16 16:19, August 1, 2012 (UTC) ---- Category:Claimed